


Zootopia: Unbroken

by Trebor_Meerkat



Series: Old Wounds [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Pain/loss, Suicide Attempt, Zootopia - Freeform, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebor_Meerkat/pseuds/Trebor_Meerkat
Summary: After saving a suicidal mammal, Nick struggles with opening up to Judy about his own dark past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This contains some sensitive subject material.
> 
> So, this is my first work. It is heavily inspired by a Superman comic. I originally started on a different story, but decided on making this one, first. I'll be updating chapters every Wednesday morning, Pacific Time.

Rain pounded a black and white ZPD patrol car as it cruised along the streets of East Savannah Central, passing by multiple mammals with umbrellas going about their daily lives. Its wipers working furiously to rid the windshield of the obstructing water droplets falling from the sky. Its occupants, the famous fox and rabbit cop duo sat warm and dry inside, out on their daily patrol. Nick sat in the passenger seat with his right ankle resting on his left knee, footpaw idly bobbing to the beat of the ambient country music playing on the radio. Judy was driving, today; so it was driver's choice. Nick didn't mind, he actually preferred it to anything new being put out.

Judy eyed Nick as he stared out the window, watching for crime and grimacing at the nasty weather. The edges of her mouth curled upward into a smile as she saw how dedicated he was to his job. He may be a little on the lethargic side when it came to paperwork, but she knew how proud he was to be a police officer, to be making the world a better place. Her mind wandered into a subject she’d been wanting to discuss with him regarding their relationship. “Hey, Nick?” she said, finally.

“What’s up, Carrots?” said Nick, turning to look at her, matching her smile.

“May I ask you a question?”

“Believe you just did,” he said, his smile widening.

She smacked him on the arm and smiled. “Shut up, Nick. This is serious.” She said. Nick always had a way to turn nearly everything into a joke. A trait she found most annoying, but also quite endearing.

He chuckled. “What’s on your mind, Fluff?”

Judy slowed the car down, stopping at a red light and took a deep breath. “I was thinking, would you like to share an apartment together?”

“My, my, Officer toot-toot. Eager to sleep with me every night, huh?”

The rabbit shot him a look. “That's not what I mean, Nick. We spend the night at each other's apartment about 3 times a week. I figured we might be ready to share an apartment. Plus, my lease will be up in three months, and I haven't given my landlady an answer as to whether or not I'll renew it.”

The vulpine hummed. “I once moved in with my buddy, Finnick. It worked for a little bit, but he eventually chased me out with his bat. I was lucky to find the place I have now.”

“Nick…” Judy began.

Nick cut her off. “Mind if I get back to ya on that?”

She hesitated for a moment. “Sure, Nick. You don't have to decide right now. But please don't wait until the last minute.”

“I won't, fluff,” Nick said, grubby paws rose to touch and feel up those soft ears, and the fox at the other end of them grinned slyly.

“Knock it off, Nick!” She said, swatting his paw away. “Not while I'm driving”

Smirking, he retracted his paw and set it on the armrest, looking out the window.

Judy turned her attention to the road. When the light turned green, Judy pressed on the gas, and the vehicle accelerated to the speed limit. Tired of listening to Country, for now, she turned the dial to change the station to classic rock. The song was in the middle of playing. A classic by CCR.

“I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know. Have you ever---”

Nick grimaced, leaning forward, he quickly switched the station back to Country. “Yes, I have, and I don't wanna see any more.”

“Hey!” Judy exclaimed, casting Nick an annoyed sideways glance.

Nick met Judy's gaze. “Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Carrots. I know you're tired of the rain, too.” He said, smirking. Judy rolled her eyes as she switched the radio again to another channel playing oldies, the speakers softly playing another CCR song.

“--Caught up in the fable, I watched the tower grow.  
Five-year plans and new deals, wrapped in golden chains.  
And I wonder, still I wonder who'll stop the rain.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Really? What are the odds of that?” He said, turning to another station. A growl emanated from Judy as she glared at him. Nick looked back at her, and his paw shot up to his throat with his other arm outstretched, he began making choking sounds and fell limp against his seat with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Judy looked at him with confusion. “What the hell was that, Nick?”

Nick smiled back at her, “If looks could kill, Carrots.”

Judy failed to hold back a smile as she shook her head. “Sit up straight and watch for crime, you dork.” She said, laughing and smacking him on the leg.

“Yes, mom,” Nick said, with a smile and sat up. He leaned forward to change the station again when Judy smacked his paw away.

“I'll go savage on your ass, Slick.”

“Oooooh, a savage bunny.” He teased, leaning over and resting his elbow on the armrest and setting his chin on his paw. He extended his other paw near her face and wiggled his digits. “I'm sooo scared.”

Judy snorted. “Nick, you’re gonna get your butt kicked if you keep that up. 8 months of being on the force, and you continue to have a death wish. And you forget...” she added, slowing the vehicle down to a stop at another red light. She turned to face him with an evil smile. “I grew up with 300 siblings. I know how to pull pranks on others. It’s all a matter of timing.”

Nick chuckled, leaning back into his seat. He picked up the water bottle that was sitting in the drink holder of the center divider, unscrewed the cap, and raised it to his lips. When the light turned green, a sudden wave of inertia pushed him into his seat back and the water in the bottle splashed into his open mouth, going down his throat, and also soaking his fur and his uniform. Judy had to stifle a laugh, putting her paw over her mouth. She had not intended for that to happen.

After Nick’s coughing fit was done, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Jeez, Carrots. Trying to drown your partner? I’m surprised any of your siblings survived your ‘pranks’.”

“I am so sorry, Nick!” She said through her laughing while trying to watch the road. “I didn’t mean to do that, I swear!”

“Suuuure ya didn’t,” Nick said at length, with a smirk. “I’ll be watching you, madam,” He lowered his ears and raised his paw, pointing two digits between her and his slitted eyes.

Giggling and shaking her head at his antics, Judy turned the radio to a station that played classic hits. A song by Michael Yakson began playing when the police radio crackled to life and Clawhauser’s voice came over it. Nick and Judy both perked their ears as the transmission came through.

“Any nearby or available units, we have a possible 10-56A at 2187 Maple Drive, Savanna Central. Be advised, Fire and EMT units are en route.”

Judy's ears drooped upon hearing the transmission. “Oh jeez.” She glanced at Nick with concern. Her look turned quizzical upon seeing his expression. His ears were lowered, lips drawn taut, and his gaze seemed vacant with his brow slightly furrowed as he stared at the radio. Something about this call clearly bothered him, Judy decided to pull over and set the parking brake. “Nick?” She said, putting her paw on his arm.

Nick gently raised his arm, not to throw Judy's paw off it, but to temporarily silence her. “Just a sec, Carrots,” He said, picking the microphone off the hook. “Dispatch, two-four-zero, Wilde,” He began. “Please repeat and confirm last transmission, that was a code one-zero-dash-five-six-Alpha, correct? A suicide attempt?” He waited for the reply.

“Affirmative, 10-56A, suicide attempt, confirmed,” Clawhauser's voice crackled on the radio.

Nick's expression changed as he stared blankly out the windshield. Judy gently placed her paw on his arm again.

“Nick? Are you ok?” She asked. “You look….haunted.”

Nick turned to face her. “Carrots, we have to go.”

“Go where?” She asked, confused.

“We have to respond to the call,” He said with a serious gaze

“Nick, that's on the other side of town. We're assigned to patrol this area.”

“Dispatch also said 'Any available units.’”

The radio crackled to life. “Dispatch, one-five-seven, Jackson, responding to the 10-56A.”

“One-five-seven, Dispatch. Ten-Four.”

Judy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Nick, I want to help that poor mammal just as much as you, but what if The Chief--”

“Judy, please,” Nick said, his voice pleading and urgent. “I've been where this mammal is.”

Judy’s eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. “Nick...what are you talking about?” She said at length.

Nick avoided her gaze for a moment, awkwardly shifting in his seat and fidgeting with his collar. Judy placed her paw on his muzzle and turned it back toward her to face her, again. “Nick…” She said. Nick rubbed the back of his neck with his paw and sighed. “All I can tell you for now...is that I hit a very low point in my life, once. And that something prevented me from sinking even lower. I believe I can do the same for this mammal.”

Judy opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t form words. She didn’t want to force Nick to reveal what exactly was bothering him, but she could almost tell. She knew that Nick would tell her the whole story when he was ready. Judy closed her eyes and sighed, then tilted her head to meet his gaze again. “Alright, Nick. We’ll  
go.” She said, smiling at him. Nick returned the smile, grasping her paw and planting a kiss on it. He then switched on the lights and siren, and spoke into the microphone as Judy unlocked the parking brake and pulled a U-turn and stomped on the gas. The vehicle's engine roared and tires screeched as they sped towards the address.

“Dispatch, two-four-zero, Wilde, responding to the 10-56A, Code 3.”

“ Two-Four-Zero, Dispatch, Ten-Four.”

\-----------------

It didn't take them too long to reach their destination, thanks to Nick's knowledge of the city, and the GPS. As they neared their destination, they could see an increasing number of vehicles of multiple shapes and sizes. When they got close enough, Judy parked their vehicle next to another ZPD car, and Nick took the microphone off its hook. “Dispatch, two-four-zero Wilde, Hopps and I have arrived on the scene, will advise on any further development.”

“Two-four-zero, Dispatch, Ten-four.”

Nick and Judy exited the vehicle and walked through the crowd of umbrella holding mammals to the nearest fellow officer. Jackson, a Lieutenant tiger was directing other officers to keep civilians clear. Once pleasantries were exchanged, Nick looked to the roof of a 20 story building and asked the big question. “What have we got? A jumper?

Jackson looked to the roof. “Yeah.” He said. “A chipmunk, female. A mechanic coming to work on the motor for the window washing scaffold you see hanging just a few stories from the roof saw her and she almost jumped off the building.” He pointed to a rectangular object with rails suspended in the air by cables with one corner tied to the building with the window open a crack. “That’s when he called 911. We were only able to get a name out of her, Monica Chippendale. We're guessing she's between 25 and 35 years old.” He furrowed his brow. “We're doing some background checks on why she's wanting to take her own life. But we’re guessing being jilted by her husband or fiance’ had something to do with it, since she’s wearing a wedding dress”

Nick stared at the building blankly, the large drops of rain impacting the fur on his face. “Lieutenant, sir….I need to get up there to her.” Said Nick, not even looking at the tiger.

“Sergeant Wilde,” Jackson said, looking down at him. “We already have a negotiator on her way here.”

“With all due respect, sir.” Nick began as he turned to face the tiger. “I know what she's going through.”

“But you don't even know why she's doing this.” Said Jackson, gesturing to the roof of the building where the chipmunk sat.

“True, but I've been where she is, sir.”

Judy stood to the side with her ears drooped, watching as Nick and Jackson continued their back and forth conversation. She studied Nick, wondering what could have possibly pushed him to think of taking his own life. Was it the kids who bullied him in the scouts? The fact that his species is considered untrustworthy? She looked back on her life and remembered the hardest times. The opposition she faced from damn near everyone she knew, aside from a few of her supportive siblings. She even faced a bit of bullying in the academy to the point where she thought of quitting, but not once in her life did she ever think of killing herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jackson spoke her name. “Yes, Jackson?” she said, stepping forward.

“Hopps, Wilde here, thinks he can talk this chipmunk down, alone. Do you trust his judgment and ability?” Said Jackson, looking down at her.

Judy looked at Nick, then Jackson, back to Nick, and back to Jackson, again. “Yes, I do. Implicitly. I can work crowd control with you down here.”

“Alright, then.” Jackson keyed his radio. “Jackson to Wolford, Wilde is coming up. Expect him.”

“Ten-Four,” Wolford replied a second later.

Nick turned on his heel and started towards the building

“Wilde.” The tiger said. Nick turned around to face Jackson who pointed a digit at Nick to make a point. “If she tries to jump, you grab her, understood?”

Nick nodded, but didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t say so, but he had no intention of simply grabbing this chipmunk, and that wasn’t going to be easy. He resumed his journey to the building when Judy grasped his arm, stopping him. He turned to look at her. “You be careful, okay?” She said, her amethyst eyes boring straight into him. Nick offered her a reassuring smile and patted her paw. He turned back and headed towards the building as Judy began to control the crowd with Jackson. Nick opened the door to the building and took one step inside. He looked back and called back to Judy. “Carrots!” He said. Judy turned her attention to him. “If I'm not back in five minutes...just wait longer.” He said with a sly smirk.

The bunny opened her mouth to voice a retort, but he was already inside. She smiled and shook her head as she placed her paws on her hips. “You wise-ass. I love you.” She muttered under her breath, and turned to resume crowd control.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick strolled through the sparsely populated building. It was the weekend, and as such, the building was mostly unoccupied aside from a few weekend workers, custodians, and security. Nick couldn't figure out how the chipmunk slipped past security. She must have worked here, previously, or the guards were just lazy. He pressed the elevator button with the arrow pointing up. A minute later, there was a ding, and the elevator doors opened to reveal an abstractly designed interior. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the top floor. The low, ambient jazz music, which Nick recognized as Kenny G, filled the small space.

About a minute later, there was another ding, and the elevator doors opened. Nick stepped out and caught sight of Wolford, who was standing guard at the roof access, looking in his direction. Wolford keyed his radio. “Wolford to Jackson, Wilde has arrived.”

“Ten-Four,” came Jackson’s reply.

The canine pair exchanged nods and Nick approached the roof access. As he was about to pass Wolford, he rested his paw on Nick's shoulder, causing Nick to look up at him. “She's pretty distraught, Nick. Be very careful,” said the gray wolf. With a reassuring smile, Nick patted Wolford on the arm and began to make his way up the stairwell. Once he got to the top, Nick slowly pushed the horizontal bar mounted on the door. With a dull “clack”, the door opened, revealing a wet, pea gravel covered rooftop.

Stepping out onto the roof, the smooth gravel shifting under his feet, Nick looked around until he saw her, the rust-furred chipmunk sitting on the ledge to the left, next to the motor that operated the scaffold about ten feet away with her legs dangling off the edge, wearing a wedding dress, and soaking wet. “Hello, Monica,” said Nick as the door closed behind him. The chipmunk stood up, facing him. “Stop! Don’t come any closer!” she exclaimed. “I’ll jump, I swear to god!”

Nick put his paws up in a non-threatening manner. “Okay, okay. Let’s just stay calm. Can you tell me why you're doing this?” He asked.

Monica turned her back to him and sat down hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing. Nick looked her up and down, cocking his head to the side. “Jilted at the altar, I take it?” He queried.

Monica looked back at him. “What's it to you?” she said gruffly.

He shrugged. “Well, that wedding dress isn't exactly casual. Not that you don't look lovely in it, by the way.”

The chipmunk glared at him. “I don't need to be flattered, Fox!” She spat the last word. Almost instantly, her face flashed a look of regret. “I'm sorry,” she said, quickly. “I--I didn't mean that. I swear I don't hold anything against foxes, or preds. I just, I've been through a lot, lately.” She said through crying.

Nick smiled reassuringly. “It’s alright, I completely understand. To be honest, I've been used to that kind of talk for a long time. And it's okay, everyone has their preconceptions, even me.” Nick leaned against an air conditioning unit which was humming quietly, and crossed one leg in front of the other, clasping his paws in front of him. “So, can you tell me what happened?”

The chipmunk humorlessly chuckled. “Why do you care?”

Nick unconsciously took a step forward, placing both paws on his chest to emphasize his point. “Because I’ve been where you are, Monica.” He stated, calmly. “I’ve been down that road.”

Monica looked him over. “Really? What happened?”

“I asked you first, ma’am,” said Nick with a gesture of his paw.

Monica huffed, still sitting with her knees to her chest.

“I’ve got time,” Nick said, casually positioning himself around the corner of the AC unit just a few feet from her and leaning his back against the next side.

After spending a few minutes collecting herself, Monica looked off into the distance, her usually fluffy tail twitched as she figured out where to start. Finally, she opened her mouth. “If--if you must know, my...ex-fiance,” She said, fresh tears beginning to form. “I caught that bastard having sex in a closet with my best friend, who was my Maid of Honor.” Tears rolled down her cheeks, mixing with the rain still falling from the sky. “No one could find him, so everyone started looking, I opened a closet door and there he was, on top of her. I ran out of the chapel, and just kept running.”

“That is not cool,” Nick said, lowering his ears and shaking his head, looking at the chipmunk with sympathy. Feeling like there was more to the story, he slid down the side of the AC unit and rested his right knee on the ground while planting his heel against the AC unit's side and rested both paws on his left knee, listening to the small mammal in front of him, intently.

“And..” Monica began. “That’s not the only thing that happened.” She sobbed. “I lost both my parents in a car wreck a few months ago. Drunk driver.”

Nick’s ears perked up. He remembered Wolford bringing in a drunk driver a few months back. a deer with a broken antler, and other superficial wounds, who’d killed a chipmunk couple in a car accident. He’d been charged with involuntary mammalslaughter, as well as drunk driving. He'd been tried, convicted, and sentenced to 20 years.

“And last week,” Monica spoke again. “I lost my job of 5 years because I lost my cool on a customer. They just pulled me in the office and told me 'I understand you're under a lot of stress, but I can't have you yelling at customers. I'm gonna have to let you go.’ They didn't even think to send me to counseling or just write me up. They just fired me outright! And now this..” She sobbed into her soaked gown. “I can’t even go back to my fiancee’s apartment because of what he did. It's like my life decided to come crashing down all at once. What did I do to deserve that? It's not fair!!” She screamed, slamming her fist on the concrete.

Nick couldn't form words. He was genuinely shocked by everything that had happened to this poor girl. He could tell she was a very sweet mammal who wouldn't hurt a fly and loved everyone. A tear formed at the corner of his eye and began to travel down his cheek, only to mix with the rainwater soaking his fur. Monica looked at Nick through her tears, seeing the pained expression on his face with his ears lowered. “Do you still have any family? Siblings, aunts or uncles, grandparents?” He asked.

She sniffled. “Just my grandmother.”

“Okay,” Nick said softly, nodding. “So, just ask yourself this: your grandmother had to see her child buried a few months ago. Do you want to put her through the pain of having to bury her granddaughter, too?”

Monica mulled over his words, shamefully looking down to the crowd below. She hadn’t even thought about how it might hurt her grandmother. “I, I don’t know,” she said, her voice quavering. “I don’t want to burden her.”

“You’d be burdening her either way, Monica. Be it having to put a roof over your head, or having to bury you,” said Nick. He mentally kicked himself for saying that, unsure of how she’d feel about what he said. He then got an idea. “Monica, may I suggest something?” he said.

Monica looked at him, listening carefully.

Nick took a deep breath. “Six years ago, I was in a very dark place. Not far from where you are now. I’d been living a dishonest life, and I got sick of it. So, I tried going back to the only glimmer of light in my life that could help me be a decent mammal, only to find out that it’s been gone for a long time. So, I decided to go out on my own terms. And was on my way when something stopped me. That so--”

Nick was interrupted by Jackson calling on his radio, “Wilde, what’s your status?”

Nick sighed to himself in annoyance and keyed his mic. “Wilde here, stand by,” he said.

“10-4.”

Nick turned down the volume on his radio and turned his attention back to Monica. “Something made me realize that there could be another happy day and that some light in my life could return, someday. So I decided to stick it out for a few more years until that happened. And look at me now,” Nick spread his arms to his sides to show himself to her, “I’m a police officer up here on the roof trying to convince you to not make a mistake. And I’ll tell you what that something told me. If you truly believe deep down in your heart that you’ll never have another happy day, then go ahead and take that shortcut to the lobby. But if you think there could be even the slightest chance that there might be another happy day in your life, then please,” Nick slowly held his paw out to her with pleading eyes, “take my paw, and come back down with me.”

Monica sat still, looking back and forth between his eyes and his paw he’d extended out to her. She thought about what Nick had said very carefully as both mammals were so lost in the situation that neither of them had noticed the rain had stopped and the sun was shining on them.

The tiny chipmunk ultimately decided to take Nick at his word and moved to take his paw. However, Monica had not noticed that all the rain on the smooth concrete had created a slick surface as her paw slipped out from underneath her and she let out a terrified scream as she began to fall over the outside edge and plummet to the ground.

Nick watched in horror as Monica slipped and fell off the building, seeing her terrified expression. Without hesitation, he dug his toes in and launched himself over the ledge, planted both feet on the underside and kicked off straight down. With the wind rushing through his fur and ears pinned back, Nick was able to easily catch up to Monica due to the extra velocity his legs gave him when he kicked off. The sound of the wind nearly drowned out the terrified screams of the crowd below. He wrapped Monica tightly in his right arm, and tried grabbing the scaffolding cable to stop his descent, but he was only able to slow himself down before he managed to catch the railing of the window washing scaffold with his left paw just before he passed it. Nick yelled out in pain as he suddenly felt a snap in his left shoulder, nearly making him lose grip on the railing. The chipmunk clung to his arm, whimpering with her face buried in the fabric of his uniform.

Nick looked down to the terrified mammal. “Monica, Monica! Open your eyes and look at me!” He said, trying his best to not seem as scared even though he was.

Monica hesitantly fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Nick, who had a serious expression. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Listen to me, Monica,” Nick said. “I've got you, and I won't let go. Now look, we have to get you onto this scaffold, here, then it's a straight shot into the building. I need you to be brave, sweetie. Can you do that or me?”

Monica looked at him apprehensively, she realized he jumped after her when she fell off the building, and now, they were dangling 18 stories off the ground. She buried her face back into his arm. “I can't!” She cried, “I can't move! I'm too scared!”

“Monica, sweetheart, I know you're scared. I am too,” he admitted. He was thankful to himself for turning his radio down because he could hear through the low volume that Judy and Jackson were screaming at him, and directing Wolford to their location. “But need to work together, ok?”

Monica whimpered, clinging tighter to Nick's arm.

Nick sighed, trying to think of something else. His grip was beginning to slip, and they didn't have much time left. Suddenly, he got an idea. “Monica,” he said, “You're gonna have to hold onto my belt. so I can hold on with my other paw, because I think I broke my shoulder, and my grip is slipping.”

“A-alright, I'll try,” she said. She hesitantly moved down Nick's body, her claws digging into his uniform for an anchor. She slipped both arms in opposite ways underneath the belt.

Satisfied that Monica was secure, Nick grabbed ahold of the railing with his right paw and held on tight as he let his left paw go, and pinned his arm to his body just as the window the scaffold was attached to opened to reveal Wolford standing in the frame, looking worried.

“Nick!” Wolford yelled. “Nick, you alright?”

“We're down here, Wolford! We're gonna need a helping paw,” said Nick, before he looked down to Monica. “Now Monica, try not to pull my pants down. It'll be very awkward for everyone,” he joked, which got a slight giggle out of Monica.

 

“Not the time, Nick!” Wolford said as he carefully stepped onto the scaffold and bent over the railing, grasping Nick's arm and hoisting both him and Monica up. With the crowd’s terrified screams replaced with cheers, he turned around and carried both mammals inside the building, and set them down on the floor as Nick sighed in relief, grateful to be safely inside.

Monica clung to Nick's torso. “I-I’m so so-orry! I slipped!” She said through sobbing.

“Shhhh, it's okay. We're okay. You're safe, now,” Nick said softly, gently patting her tiny back with two digits.

Wolford kneeled down next to Nick and keyed his mic, “Wilde and the chipmunk are safely inside. May need a bus.”

“10-4. Be advised, Hopps is on her way up,” came Jackson's voice on the radio.

As if on cue, Judy suddenly burst into the room, with a frantic expression, “Nick, are you okay!?” she exclaimed, running to the trio.

“We’re fine, Hopps,” Nick said. “We're okay.” Nick winced at the pain in his shoulder. “We just need a minute.”

Judy got down on her knees, visibly irritated at Nick for his stunt. But her expression softened when she saw the sorrowful look he was giving her. She could tell his heart truly broke for Monica. Judy grasped Nick's paw and gave it a squeeze, offering a reassuring smile to Nick, who returned it.

“Are we ready to go?” Nick asked Monica.

Monica took a moment to collect herself before she looked up at Nick and nodded.

After she reluctantly hopped off Nick's lap, he began to put weight on his left arm to get himself up and hissed in pain. It was like someone stuck a knife in his shoulder.

“Nick, what's wrong?” Judy said, concerned.

“I think it's my shoulder,” he answered.

“Let me take a look,” said Wolford, kneeling down. After they got Nick's shirt off, Judy cringed at the sight of his shoulder, which had an unnatural bulge in the top. “Ouch, looks like you dislocated your shoulder,” he said.

“Can you reset it?” Said Nick.

“Sure I can,” Wolford said with a smile, “I was an EMT before I joined the force, remember?”

“Right,” said Nick.

Judy turned Monica away as Wolford grasped Nick's elbow with one paw and his wrist with the other, “You might feel some pain, so just work with me,” A nod from Nick gave Wolford the ok to proceed. He gently rotated Nick's forearm outward until he felt resistance; with Nick grunting from the pain, he then brought his elbow in, keeping his wrist stationary, and finally, rotated Nick’s forearm back inside resting on his chest. “There we go, buddy. Good as new.” Wolford said, patting him on the shoulder, gently.

Nick winced from his good-natured pat. “Then why does it still hurt like hell?”

“You may have some soft tissue damage. You’ll probably have to get an x-ray,” said Wolford.

Monica ran to Nick’s side, “Officer Wilde, I-I’m so sorry you got hurt! This is all my fa-”

 

“Monica,” Nick said, cutting her off. “It’s alright. Occupational hazard, comes with the job.” He offered her a reassuring smile. “Shall we get going?”

Monica was surprised at Nick’s forgiveness. He had just literally jumped off a building to save her life and got hurt in the process. Any other mammal probably would have been furious with her. She reluctantly nodded, following the 3 officers to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Extra police officers worked to control the crowd, which clamored when they saw Nick, Monica, Judy, and Wolford exit the building. Nick gently ushered Monica to one of the ambulances where she was checked over for injuries. Once no injuries were found on her, Nick asked the EMTs to give them a moment. He then sat on the step with Monica, who had a blanket draped over her shoulders. 

“Monica,” he said, putting his paw on her shoulder. He wasn't quite sure how to unload the bad news to her. He finally sighed and came out with it. “There.....is a chance you could be charged with a crime.” He finished at length.

Monica looked at him wide-eyed, she was confused at first, but then realized why. “Trespassing, I'll bet,” she said.

Nick couldn't say anything, he could only nod.

“Well, I suppose there has to be consequences for everything, huh?” Said Monica.

Nick gave her a gentle pat on the back with his right paw. “Monica,” Nick began, making her look up at him, “I will do everything in my power to convince the building owner not to press charges.”

“And I'll try to convince the Chief not to, either,” Judy chimed in.

Monica fiddled with her dress and smiled up at both officers, “Thank you, both.”

“Anytime,” Nick said, smiling back.

“Monica!” Came a voice.

All three mammals looked in the direction of the voice, ears perked up. A male chipmunk came running in their direction, wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in the pocket. He stopped a few feet short of the trio of mammals at the ambulance.

“Monica, thank God you're okay!” He said. “I was so worried about you! What the hell were you thinking, jumping off a building? Have you lost your mind!?” He exclaimed, gesturing to the building.

“I don't know, Donnie.” She said, flatly. “Have you lost yours?” She hopped down off the ambulance step and stopped a foot away from him, crossing her arms. “I caught you having sex with my best friend, Mellie on our wedding day.”

Judy patted Nick's arm. “Come on, Nick. Let's get you to the hospital for your shoulder.” 

“Not yet, Carrots. I'm interested to see how this plays out.” He said, leaning back and resting his right elbow on the floor of the ambulance and crossing his left leg over his right.

“Errum, no, no! It's not what you think!” Donnie lied, “we, we were just um, looking for something in the closet, and she tripped on something, and pulled me down with her!” He grinned, sheepishly.

Monica raised an eyebrow. “Right, and your pants just happened to come off and your dick just happened to be inside her?”

Judy gasped and put her paws to her mouth. She leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear, “Is that why she--”

“One of many reasons, Carrots,” Nick whispered back.

Donnie's ears lowered. “O-okay, okay fine. You got me. I had sex with Mellie on our wedding day, but come on, you know me! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! Can you ever forgive me?” He got down on one knee and extended his paws to her.

Monica simply stood there, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other looking uncertain. She looked toward the crowd, then to Nick and Judy, then back at Donnie. Finally, she tilted her head, smiling and spread her arms outward.

Nick and Judy both began to shake their heads in disappointment as Donnie smiled and began his stride toward Monica.

“a-ha-ha, I knew it!” Donnie said, shaking his finger at her. “I knew you couldn't res--”

Monica balled up her tiny fist and decked him as soon as he was in range. 

“Oh my gosh!” Judy exclaimed as her paw shot up to her mouth at the sight. She had not counted on Monica to show any kind of violence, let alone drop anyone in one punch. Nick’s reaction, however, was simply an impressed grin. 

Donnie stumbled backward and landed on his rump with a grunt, looking shocked and confused. He cradled his mouth and found a piece of his tooth in his paw. “My toof! What the hell, Monica!? You broke my toof!” He exclaimed.

Monica took off her engagement ring and tossed it at Donnie's feet. “Give my regards to Mellie, you asshole.” She said flatly, then strode back to Nick and Judy. “I believe you can add assault to the charges, officers.”

Nick and Judy both exchanged looks, then Judy took out tiny handcuffs and put them on Monica. “Monica Chippendale, you are under arrest for trespassing.”

Confusion washed over Monica's features. “Just trespassing? What about the assault?”

Judy raised an eyebrow. “Well, that all depends on this mammal here,” Judy said, turning to look at Donnie.

Donnie got up to his feet and glared at Monica for a moment, then shifted his gaze to Judy. “And what if I do press charges?”

Nick began to speak, “She could be charged with sec-”

“I wasn't talking to you, fox,” Donnie interrupted.

Judy looked like she was about to punt the smug chipmunk across the city. “Excuse me, That is Nicholas Wilde, a ZPD officer. You will treat him with the same respect you treat any other ZPD officer, is that understood?” She stated angrily.

The chipmunk growled and gave her a crossed look. Finally, he relented. “Fine,” he said pointedly.

Nick gave a smirk and stepped down off the ambulance and strode towards Donnie, still holding his arm close to his body. “Tell me if this sounds familiar, sir,” he began. “Male chipmunk is caught dick-deep in his fiance's best friend and Maid of Honor on their wedding day, driving her to attempt suicide. After she's saved, he meets up with her, expecting to be welcomed back with open arms, but gets decked instead. Angry, he presses assault charges. And due to the witnesses being two of the ZPD’s finest, the judge sides with the plaintiff. However, during the trial, the bride-to-be reveals how hard she's had it the past few months, what with both of her parents being killed in a car wreck, and losing her job, and finally, catching her fiance having sex with her best friend on her wedding day. The Jury sympathetically sides with the defendant, and all charges dropped, and the male chipmunk is left in debt due to legal and dental bills, fewer friends, and a badly wounded ego. That sound about right? And keep in mind that even if you win, the press is gonna love this really juicy story.”

Donnie stood there seething, and considering Nick's words for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't form words. Instead, he growled, picking up the ring and walked away from the scene.

Judy felt bad for Monica. She couldn't imagine going through that much pain. She crouched in front of her and put her paw on Monica's shoulder. “Are you going to be okay?”

Monica looked back up at Judy. “I um, I think I am gonna be okay. And despite all that’s happened,” she looked back at Nick. “today was a happy day,” she said, giving him a smile.

Nick smiled back and gave her a respectful nod.

Judy patted Monica's back. “Come on, sweetie. We gotta get you to the station. I'll talk to my boss about the trespassing charge.”

Monica complied with Judy and got in the back of her and Nick's cruiser. Judy shut the door and strode back to Nick.

“Well, I think that was the most satisfying thing I'll see all day.” He said, smirking. “I'd better get to the hospital, my shoulder’s killing me.”

“Alright, Nick. I'll see you there. And we need to talk when I get there,” she said with a Stern expression.

Nick nodded and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He turned to get in the ambulance, and climbed on the gurney as the EMT shut the door behind him before the ambulance drove off to Zootopia General.

\---

Nick sat on the exam table in the doctor's office, waiting for his x-ray results. He wore a floral printed hospital gown with his uniform folded neatly on a chair in the corner with his badge centered on top. He idly scanned the room, eyeing the various educational sculptures and posters of different mammal body parts mounted on the walls and shelves around the office. He started reflecting on the day's events. He was glad he was able to save the chipmunk’s life, but at the same time, he began to think how stupid he was to just jump off the building like that. His thoughts shifted to Judy. He didn't even think of how it might impact her if something went horribly wrong, like if he missed the scaffold, or if he missed Monica. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal an armadillo wearing a doctor's overcoat holding a folder.

He smiled at Nick, “Ah, hello, Officer Wilde. My name is Dr. Aarma. How are you, today?

The vulpine chuckled to himself, “Well doc, I've physically felt better. Plus, it's a little drafty in here,” he joked.

“I don't think you'll contract any pneumonia, Officer,” Aarma said, matching Nick's humor as he set the folder on the counter in the corner. He opened it up and took a black sheet out of it, then set it up on the x-ray panel mounted on the wall and flipped the switch, which illuminated the black sheet that contained an x-ray picture of Nick's shoulder. “Your x-ray shows evidence of a dislocated shoulder that was reset,” said the doctor, pointing to a part of the x-ray. “ I am also seeing you stretched a muscle, here. Looks like it was on the verge of breaking. You're fortunate it didn't, because you'd have needed surgery.”

Nick's ears lowered a bit. He wasn't too fond of the thought of surgery. “So, what do you recommend for recovery, doc?”

“Well, with a relatively minor injury like this, you'll need to wear a sling for two weeks, with keeping ice on that shoulder as much as you can. I'll prescribe some painkillers for you. You're gonna need to be on desk duty during that time, and light-duty afterward.” The doctor flipped off the x-ray light, took the sheet out of the slot, put it back in the folder, and closed it. “I'll be back with your sling and prescription.”

Nick nodded to the doctor as he exited the exam room. A minute later, his ear rotated towards a sound his phone made as it dinged with a notification He slid down off the table, wincing as the inertia tugged on his sensitive shoulder. Padding to the chair his uniform rested on, he dug through the pockets with one paw and retrieved his phone. Unlocking it, he saw a text from Judy.

“I'm in the waiting room of the west wing,”

He texted her back, “Ok. Doc is getting me a sling and painkillers. Be out in a few, then we'll talk.”

“Ok,”

A few minutes later, Aarma came back into the room holding a bag and a piece of paper. “Okay Mr. Wilde, I have your sling here and your prescription. You can pick it up at the pharmacy on your way out.” Aarma opened the bag and retrieved the sling from inside and showed him how to put it on. 

Once Nick was dressed in his uniform and in the sling, he started out towards the waiting room where Judy was waiting for him.

“Officer Wilde?” said Aarma.

Nick turned to look back.

“Do me a favor, try not to jump off any more buildings, ok?” 

“You got it, Doc,” Nick said with a grin, then resumed his journey back to the waiting room.

The waiting room was filled with many different mammals, some in medical gear, others just plain normal. Nick’s ears perked up with he heard his name from a familiar voice. He looked in the direction to see Judy running up to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug, squeezing him tight. 

Smiling down at her, he stroked her back with his paw, noticing some other mammals staring at them. Some with disapproving glares, others smiling and nodding at their bravery. Both Nick and Judy were beyond caring what other mammals through about their relationship, but it warmed Nick heart a little to see mammals seeming to support them. He turned his attention back to Judy. “Hey there Fluff, miss me already?”

Judy lightly punched his good arm. “Shut up you idiot,” she said with a giggle. “How's your shoulder?”

“Doc said I dislocated my shoulder and stretched a muscle. I was lucky it didn't tear, because I'd have needed surgery.” He lightly raised his arm to indicate the sling. “I'll have to wear this for about two weeks.”

“So that means you'll be on desk duty for a fortnight. Guess you can use that time to catch up on paperwork,” Judy said, thoughtfully.

“I guess so,” Nick replied. “How's Monica doing?”

“She's okay. Considering she was in a holding cell. I spoke with the Chief. He's agreed to drop the charge, but he was adamant that I give her information to psychologists. I believe her grandmother is picking her up right now.”

“That's good,” said Nick.

“The Chief also wanted me to tell you he needs to speak with you. He didn't say about what, though.”

 

They made their way out to the parking lot after getting Nick's painkillers. Their shoulders felt heavy by the weight of the subject that Nick was avoiding more than Judy, who placed her paw on his arm to stop his stride in the middle of the empty hall. “Nick…” Judy began, staring into his eyes, almost uncertain about what to say. “While we were in the car, Monica told me what you two discussed up there,”

Nick’s ears lowered, “...oh, she did? What did she say?”

“Nothing really detailed,” she said. “Pretty much the same as what you told me,” She took a deep breath before making her big statement. “Nick, I'm not going to make you tell me what happened to you. I know you'll tell me when you want to tell me. But I want you to know that whatever happened, I won't think any less of you, just like I don't think any less of Monica.”

Nick pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her form, resting his chin on the top of her head. Guilt began to weigh down on him. “Judy…” he began.

“Don't.” She said, cutting him off as she pulled away from him to look into his eyes. “Don't do that to yourself. Yes, I admit that I was angry with you at first, but not anymore. I had to remind myself of something I nearly forgot. We are in a very dangerous line of work, Nick. We are putting our lives on the line every time we put on the badge, literally, anything can happen to either one of us. Someone could plant a bomb on our car, hell, we could be shot dead in this hallway right now. We both knew the risks when we joined the force. But those risks are more than worth it if we help make the world a better place. It was a stupid thing to jump off the building like that, but I suppose in the heat of the moment, I would have done the same thing,” she cupped her paw on his cheek. “Remember, you saved a life, Nick. At extreme risk to your own, you saved a life. Don't you ever forget that,”

Her words penetrated deep into Nick's soul. He couldn't believe how supportive and understanding she was being. He opened his mouth to speak, but formed no words. Instead, he heaved a defeated sigh and grasped her paw, bending over slightly to rest his forehead against hers. “I don't deserve you,” he whispered, softly.

“Too bad, you dumb fox.,” She said in a similarly soft tone, “You've got me, anyway.”

They exchanged a passionate kiss, then turned towards the hospital exit to the parking lot where their cruiser was waiting. Judy's mention of a bomb on the car got him paranoid enough to check it before they left for the precinct.

\---

The fox/bunny duo marched through the golden front doors of ZPD’s Precinct 1, giving a respectful nod to Detective Moosebridge, who returned it. Straight ahead in the center of the busy lobby was Clawhauser at his dispatch desk typing something on his laptop with an elephant standing in front of it. He glanced towards the entry doors and his face lit up when he saw Nick and Judy, then excitedly waved to them and motioned them to come to the front desk. They exchanged looks and strode towards the front desk. Once Clawhauser was finished with the elephant and sent him on his way, he jogged around the desk and stopped in front of the pair. “Nick! Are you okay!?” He exclaimed.

“Easy, Spots.” Said Nick with a wave of his paw “It's just a dislocated shoulder. It got reset, but I still gotta wear a sling for a couple weeks.”

Clawhauser heaved a relieved sigh, “oh thank goodness,” he bent over and gave Nick a hug, “I'm so glad you're okay!”

“Hngh! Thanks, buddy, but shoulder, shoulder!” 

Clawhauser quickly let go of Nick. “Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!” He said, holding his paws to his mouth.

“It's alright, buddy,” said Nick, rubbing his shoulder.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Nick! You're all over the news!” He exclaimed. Benjamin ran back behind his desk and retrieved his tablet, handing it to Nick and Judy. To them, it was as big as a flat-screen TV. Taking the tablet in each paw, Nick and Judy had mixed reactions as they saw the ZNN news article on the screen. The title read:

“ZPD OFFICER SAVES SUICIDAL CHIPMUNK”

Below the title was a photo of himself in front of the building diving after Monica, both of his arms outstretched, paws curled into fists, one leg outstretched and the other retracted. His tail was stiff as a board pointing directly behind him, and his features showed sheer determination. 

Judy excitedly patted his arm gently. “Oh my god, Nick, you're a hero!

The vulpine chuckled, “A hero,” he echoed to himself. “I wouldn't exactly ca-”

His words were cut off by Fangmeyer coming up behind him playing the Supermammal movie theme on her phone.

Nick was mildly startled, but smiled when he recognized the tigress’ scent. “I was wondering when someone was gonna do that,” he said, turning to face her.

She returned a smirk of her own, “Thought it was appropriate. All joking aside, It was really dumb of you to jump off the building like that, but I’ve never seen such stupid bravery. You're crazy, Wilde.”

Nick chuckled, “Well, thanks, Fang.” He turned his attention back to the tablet which held the news article. He took one final look at the photo of himself before he and Judy handed the tablet back to Clawhauser. “I wonder what Buffalo Butt would say?” He said.

“Why don't you ask me that yourself?” A deep voice boomed behind him.

Ears and tail erect, and eyes widened, Nick spun on his heel to see Bogo looming over him. “Whoa! Speak of the devil!” His eyes traveled up the cape buffalo’s body to his eyes to see the irate expression on his face. Nick's ears dropped. “And I do mean ‘devil’,”

Bogo snorted, “Can the wisecracks, Wilde. In my office, now,”

“You know, for a buffalo, you sure do move pretty quietly. You sure you don't have little bunny feet?” Said Nick, looking down at Bogo’s hooves, trying to avoid the subject.

“Now, Wilde!” Bogo ordered.

Nick shrunk slightly, he could tell the Chief was in no mood for his smartass remarks, right now. “Yes, sir.” He relented and made his way to Bogo's office, casting a reassuring wink at his fellow officers with Bogo following close behind.

Closing his office door behind him Bogo gestured Nick to have a seat. Nick walked up the small staircase for smaller mammals to the large chair and sat down while Bogo sat in his own chair behind the desk, staring at Nick with intense eyes.

Nick regarded Bogo with a tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow. He wasn't certain why Bogo had ordered him into the office, but he was certain he was going to find out. “Sooo….” Nick drawled. “...to what do I owe the pleasure of gracing your office with my presence once again, Chief?”

The cape buffalo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his snout with his finger and thumb. “Do you ever get tired of being in this office, Wilde?” Bogo asked tiredly.

“Do you ever get tired of busting my balls?” Nick retorted with a smirk.

“Cut the shit! And explain your actions!” Bogo said aggressively.

Nick's smirk disappeared as his ears dropped. “My actions? I wasn't aware they needed explaining, sir.”

“Lieutenant Jackson ordered you to grab the chipmunk when you had the opportunity. And you had plenty. Why did you disobey a direct order from a superior officer?”

Nick’s gaze upon Bogo matched the intensity of the Cape Buffalo’s. “Because sir, she didn't need someone to simply grab her and take her against her will. She needed someone to listen, to gain her trust, someone she can relate to and could come back. And that's exactly what happened, I listened, I gained her trust. If she hadn't slipped and fallen off the edge, I wouldn't have had to jump after her. I don't regret my decision, and I'd do it again if I have to.” he stated, vehemently.

Bogo sighed and put his hoof to his face, leaning back in his chair which creaked in protest, breaking the silence in the room. “Wilde, while your professionalism leaves a lot to be desired, your service to this city has been exemplary. You're a damn good cop, and you have great motivation and role models. And today's events prove that. The Mayor has seen what you've done, and wants me to give you a commendation. And quite frankly, I agree with him. You've shown excellent bravery today, Wilde. Even if it was overshadowed by sheer stupidity.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Nick, smiling.

Bogo's gaze shifted to Nick's sling. “How long do you have to wear that thing?” He asked. 

“Two weeks, sir.” said Nick, glancing at it.

“For the next two weeks, you are on desk duty. Then parking duty for a month after that as punishment for disobeying direct orders from a superior officer. Then you'll return to active duty. Hopps will ride with Fangmeyer until then.”

Nick's ears lowered. “Sir, that won't sit well with her,”

“It's going to have to,” Bogo said. “She may fire whatever protests she wishes, but this is final.”

“Understood, sir,” Nick said in a defeated tone. 

“Good, dismissed.” Bogo pulled out his phone and made a few swipes and taps on it.

Nick slid down off the chair and padded to the office door. He barely turned the knob when Bogo called to him again.

“And Wilde…”

Nick looked back to see Bogo with a smirk holding his phone. He tapped a button on the screen, and the Supermammal movie theme began playing on it, which made Nick smile and shake his head with a chuckle as he exited Bogo's office.

Nick padded down the spiral staircase to the main lobby where he met back with Judy and Clawhauser deep in discussion. Judy took notice of Nick as her sensitive hearing picked up his footfalls. “Nick!” Judy said. “How'd it go? Everything okay?”

Nick gave her a smile. “Never better. C’mon, Carrots.” He brought his good arm around her back and ushered her to the direction of their cubicles “Let's take care of this, ugh, paperwork.” 

Judy looked at him quizzically. “Um, okay?” She turned and waved at Clawhauser walking backward. “See ya, Ben!” Judy turned to Nick. “How's your shoulder?”

He subconsciously rubbed his shoulder with his paw. “It's pretty sore, but I'll live.”

“That's good,” said Judy. “What did the Chief say?”

Nick looked down at her, giving a cheeky grin. “Just that I'm getting a commendation for my actions, today.”

Judy gasped and jumped in front of him, which stopped him in his tracks. “No way! That's great, Nick!”

Nick chuckled, “Yeah, the Mayor saw what I did, and called Buffalo Butt, and told him to give me a commendation.” He frowned, “But there's a downside, tho.”

Judy's ears drooped. “Oh? What's the downside?”

“I'll be on desk duty for two weeks, then a month of parking duty after that for disobeying a direct order from a superior officer.”

“Oh, well, I'll just have a talk with the Chief, and we-” Judy started toward Bogo's office, but was stopped abruptly by Nick resting his paw on her shoulder. She looked up at him to see him slowly shaking his head.

“Let it go, Carrots. I can take the punishment,” he said, solemnly.

“Nick, I-”

“The Chief made up his mind, Carrots. Just let it go. You'll ride with Fangmeyer.”

Judy opened her mouth to speak but formed no words. She did enjoy being Fangmeyer's partner until Nick got out of the academy, but she'd rather ride with Nick than anyone else. She stood there, seething and thumping her foot on the floor rapidly until finally, she heaved a sigh and turned back around. “Fine,” she said before starting off with Nick towards their cubicles to take care of the paperwork.

Nick wrapped his arm around her as he fell in beside her. “You know, you’re so cute when you thump your foot like that.”

Judy glared at him. “You’re lucky I love you, or I’d kick your ass for calling me cute.”

Nick hummed, kissing her on the cheek. “It’s still cute, though.”

Judy elbowed him in the gut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for not updating last Wednesday. The holidays were crazy. 
> 
> Start this song when you start reading for added effect! It's the song the Coyote plays.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0lH8OM8gmI

Nick stood, shivering in the cold breeze that penetrated his fur. He looked up to the sky, which was a dark orange with black clouds. Almost looking as if the entire city was engulfed in flames. He took in his surroundings, he was on the roof of a skyscraper in Zootopia, but oddly, it had no visible roof access that he could see. 

Looking to his right, Nick was startled to see a mammal whom he could have sworn was not there a second ago standing about 20 feet away. It was a coyote, leaning against a large boombox with paws in his pockets and feetpaws crossed, staring at Nick. He wore a black pinstripe suit and tie under a black trenchcoat and black slacks. 

“Hey, buddy,” Nick called to the coyote, but he didn't answer, not even a muscle movement. “You know a way off the roof?”

The coyote was again, silent. However, a smirk spread across his features as he raised a paw and pointed pistol style to his right. 

Looking in the direction the coyote was pointing, Nick could see a small mammal standing on the ledge. He called out to the mammal, hoping to get their attention. The mammal slowly turned to look back at Nick. To his surprise, the mammal was revealed to be Monica.

Nick froze, stunned at what he was seeing. He called out to Monica, once again, but no sound came from him. He looked back at the coyote who was now holding a CD. “A CD?” He said, confused.

The coyote snorted, his malevolent smirk widening. He then flipped the CD in the air like a coin, and in the blink of an eye, it was replaced by a vinyl record, and the boombox by a record player with large speakers. The coyote sat the record on the tray and pushed a button. A chill ran down Nick's spine when the creepy jazz music started playing, which sounded like it was about as old as the coyote’s attire. A whistle brought Nick's attention back to Monica who gave him a sadistic smile, then turned back around and jumped off the building.

He cursed, and began running after her, but his legs seemed to move slowly as the blaring trumpets in the song came on. He urged every fiber of his being to run faster, but it was like he was transformed into a sloth. As he was running, he looked down at his feet, and was surprised to see his feet were not his. In fact, they were the feet of a sloth. He looked back up and saw Monica jump off the building again “Come on!” He cried out. Suddenly, he began running like normal, the ledge of the building getting closer. His eyes traveled down to his feet again and saw they were back to his own. 

He focused on running to the edge of the building, which suddenly looked much further away than before. When he got close enough, he leapt over the ledge where he saw Monica in her wedding dress just barely out of reach facing up at him with a smile, and to his left, he saw the window washing scaffold. He flattened his ears in an attempt to decrease drag, and increase his speed. He seemed to fall forever until he was able to grasp Monica's dress and pull her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, then reached his paw out to grab the railing of the scaffold, and watched in horror as it moved itself out of his reach.

“No! Shit!” He cried out as he fell past it, grabbing at air. He looked down at Monica to find she’d been replaced by Judy, who had a betrayed expression. “Why did you do it? You're not Supermammal!” she exclaimed, punching him in the head. 

Dismayed, Nick searched his mind for a solution as Judy continued shouting obscenities at him. Finally, he realized what he had to do. He jerked his body so his back was facing the ground that was rapidly coming at them, then held Judy close, hoping his body would break her fall. “I’m so sorry, Judy! I love you! I love you, I’m so sorry! I lo-” His words were cut off and the song ended as he impacted the asphalt.

\----

Nick’s body hitting the floor from his bed jolted him awake, crying out Judy's name. Panting, and fur drenched, he blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. He realized he was back home, in his dark apartment full of dripping pipes. His shoulder was sore, and the side of his head throbbed in pain. He'd landed on the floor hard, on his shoulder, hitting his head on the corner of his nightstand on the way down. One footpaw still anchored in bed by the covers. He wriggled it free and pivoted himself so he was sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched, and his back against his bed. He rubbed his shoulder with his right paw and nursed the side of his head with his left. He drew his left paw away to look at it. Satisfied he wasn’t bleeding, he rested his head against his bed and heaved a heavy sigh, cursing to himself.

Mustering what little strength he had at the moment, he forced himself to his feet and groggily walked to the bathroom, feeling like a Walker from The Walking Dead. He flipped the light switch and turned on the water, cupped his paws underneath the faucet and splashed the cold water onto his face. He looked in the mirror with a grimace at the fox with wet, disheveled fur looking back at him. “I even look like the Walking Dead,” he said to himself. 

Questions ran through his mind as his thoughts went back to the vivid nightmare he had, wondering why this nightmare keeps coming up. This was the fourth time in the past 5 weeks, but it was different this time. He never got past jumping off the building. Why did it go further? What was the purpose?

After relieving himself on the toilet, he padded back to his bed and fixed the covers, placed his pillow back at the head, and flopped back onto the mattress. He closed his eyes, but for a reason unknown to him, he couldn't drift off to sleep.

2 hours went by without him falling asleep. He tried simply lying down and relaxing, drinking warm almond milk, he even put his Miles Beavis jazz album on his record player, but finished both sides before he knew it. He looked at the clock: 03:17, he's never been up this late. During the entire time he attempted sleep, his mind kept drifting to the nightmare he had, he couldn't get it out of his head. 

A sudden realization came to him when he thought of what the dream could mean. He snatched his phone from his nightstand, unplugged the charger and went into his contacts. he selected Judy's number and hesitated a moment before he hit the Muzzletime button. 

Nick imagined Judy wouldn't be too happy with him calling her at 3 in the morning, but he was certain it'd be worth it. After a few seconds of ringing, the selfie they took together was replaced by a tired looking bunny with fur less disheveled than his, her head resting on her pillow and an irate expression on her face.”Carrots! You're awake,” Nick said, trying to keep a joyful tone.

“I am now,” Judy said groggily and annoyedly. “I know we don't work tomorrow, but do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Uhh, Bunny time?” Nick joked.

A scowl came across Judy's features. Clearly, she wasn't in the mood for joking. “What do you want, Nick?” she asked.

Nick sighed. “I uh, I had that nightmare again, Judy.”

“The one where you jump off the building after Monica? That’s like the fourth time, isn’t it?” She said, her tone less annoyed.

Nick Nodded a bit, swallowing. “Yeah, only...it was different this time.”

“Oh?” She said, lifting her head, a little more interested. “How so?”

“Well,” Nick drawled, scratching the back of his head. “It went further.”

“What do you mean it went further?”

“I mean...I didn't wake up after I jumped off the building.” He said at length. “I fell, and...usually the falling sensation wakes me up, but it didn't. And this nightmare messed me up so bad, I can't get back to sleep.”

All the irritation on Judy's face was gone and replaced with concern. “Really?” She asked. “How long have you been up?”

“Two hours,” said Nick holding his paw up to the screen with two digits raised. 

“So, that’s why you called me?” she asked, “To tell me you can’t sleep?”

“Well that, and…” Nick avoided the gaze of the bunny on his screen for a moment, then looked back at her. “...I think I’m finally ready to tell you what happened to me. I don’t think I can sleep again if I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because...you were also in it, this time.”

Surprise came over Judy's features, “I was? What was I doing?”

“It's... difficult to explain over the phone,” said Nick

Judy rubbed her eyes with a single paw and sighed. “Alright Nick. Come on over. We’ll talk about it.”

“Are-are you sure?” He said, “I don't wan-”

Judy interrupted, “Yes, you dumb fox, I'm sure,” she smiled. “Bucky and Pronk are still on their anniversary, so get your butt over here, and I'll put some decaf coffee on the Keurig.”

Nick smiled sweetly at her. “Okay, Carrots. I'll be right there. I love you.”

“I love you too, Nick. See you soon.”

Ending the call, Nick sprang out of bed and spent 10 minutes cleaning himself up before he headed off to Judy’s.

\-----

Nick climbed the steps to the 6th floor of Judy's apartment building after she buzzed him in. Coming up to her door, he knocked his paw on it in his usual “Shave and a Haircut” rhythm. Moments he heard the patter of her bunny feet on the hardwood floor before she unlocked the door and opened it, giving him an annoyed look.

“You know I hate that, Nick,” she said, annoyedly.

Nick gave her a sly smile, “That's why I do it,”

“I've killed for less than that, you know,” She said.

He booped her nose with a digit. “And yet, I'm still here.” 

She rolled her eyes and groaned “Get in here, you dork,” she turned on her heel and headed towards back inside her tiny apartment with Nick following closely, closing the door behind him.

“Are you feeling okay?” Judy asked him as she sat on her bed, handing him his lidded coffee mug.

Nick plopped himself next to her, “I'm feeling better, now that I'm here with my favorite bunny,” he wrapped his arm around her back, rubbing her shoulder with his paw.

Judy hummed and nudged his side with her head and sipped her half-caf coffee. “Okay, Nick,” she said, looking up at him, “Start at the beginning. What happened in this dream?”

He hesitated a moment and took a quick sip of his black coffee, staring at the wall. “It was...like it was before,” he said.

“But you said it was different, this time? That it went further?” She pressed, listening intently.

Nick gave a slow nod, “Yes. I...remember jumping over the edge and diving after Monica. I caught up to her pretty quickly, and wrapped my arm around her,” He took another sip of coffee then turned to meet her gaze, “But...when I reached out to grab the scaffold, it....moved itself just out of my grasp.”

Judy’s paw shot up to her mouth, “Oh my gosh!”

“That’s not even the worst part,” he said, taking another sip, “when I looked down at Monica, she was gone….replaced by you. And you had this look on your face like I’d betrayed you. You screamed something at me, then punched me in the head,” he rubbed the side of his head he’d smacked on his nightstand.

“Oh, Nick…” Just sat her coffee on her nightstand and grasped Nick’s arm with one paw and placing her other paw over his on his head.

“And then I moved myself so my back was facing the ground and held you close to me while I screamed multiple times, ‘I’m so sorry, Judy, I love you!’ until we hit the ground. And that’s when I woke up on the floor, screaming your name. I think I hit my head on my nightstand on the way down,”

Judy winced, “Do you need ice on that?”

Nick grasped her paw, “No, no I'll be fine. My shoulder actually a little more tender since I landed on it,” He said.

Judy took his coffee cup and set it on the table next to hers, then grasped sore shoulder with both of her tiny paws and began gently massaging it. He hissed and tensed a little to her soft touch as she gently pressed her digits into the muscles. He eventually relaxed and closed his eyes as the pain drifted away. Resting his elbows on his thighs, a contented purr emanating from his throat and a smile spreading on his face.

She stopped one paw momentarily to select Gregg Katrukas smooth jazz radio on her Pawndora app for him, then resumed her gentle rhythmic massage as the soft, sultry music began playing.

“I think you missed your calling, fluff.” Nick said through his humming.

“Oh? What's that?” She said, pressing his thumb into his upper arm.

He turned to meet her gaze, “You should have been a masseuse.”

Judy chuckled and gingerly continued the massage. She then moved her touch up to his neck. When she pinched a muscle, Nick suddenly went limp and fell on top of her on the bed.

“Eek! Nick! What are you doing? Get off!” She said, trying to push him off her.

“I didn't know you knew the Vulpan Neck Pinch, Carrots,” said Nick with a grin.

Judy rolled her eyes, “Oh my god Nick, Get up, you idiot!” She said laughing.

Chuckling, Nick sat himself up as Judy swatted his arm. “You always have to turn everything into a joke, don't you?”

“I gotta lighten the mood, somehow, Carrots,” he brushed her cheek with her paw, staring into her eyes. 

Judy's smile faded as she brought her paw up and stroked his muzzle. “So….do you still want to tell me what happened?” She pressed.

Nick avoided her gaze. He hadn't told anyone this story, not even Finnick. But he couldn't keep it to himself any longer, and he knew it. He looked back at her with a slight pained expression and nodded, then slid himself further up on the bed rested his head against the wall before heaving a sigh, “It started about 6 years ago, long before I became a cop.” Nick began, “I was about 25, and as you know, for a while, I'd been living a rather dishonest life that wasn't quite legal. A life that I'm not very proud of, now. One day, I'd finally gotten tired of it, and I went back to the home I had run away from. I expected to see my mother there, and for her to welcome me back with open arms.”

Judy grabbed both of their coffee mugs and sat further on the bed, handing Nick his. 

Nick fell silent. His eyelids closed, fighting back tears as best he could as the painful memories began flooding back. He took a deep breath as he regained his composure. He opened his eyes and sipped his coffee, then turned to meet Judy's gaze and began to tell the rest of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that plays on Judy's phone while she massages Nick.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXFiugVo7JU


	5. Chapter 5

25-year-old Nicholas Wilde stood in the hallway of an apartment building, staring at the door to a home he once knew. Its peeling off-white paint looking like white chocolate shavings on a cake, and it's brass doorknob looking like it's seen better days. The old incandescent lights dimly illuminated the narrow, barely kept hallway, almost hiding the fact that the wallpaper was fading. Not exactly as he'd remembered it. He was wore a faded yellow hoodie over a black shirt and pants with leg cuffs that draped over his heels. Nick had been getting sick of the hustler’s life he was living, but what choice did he have? Legitimate businesses had never been exactly keen on hiring foxes. 

There was a time, however, when he had worked as a fur barber’s assistant. He would clean up the shaved fur, take out the trash, etc. But he would also use the shaved fur to create rugs, and it worked for a while, and it was a hustle he enjoyed until his boss somehow found out what he was doing, and promptly fired him. He made good with what fur he had left until he sold a rug made from the fur of a skunk’s hindquarters to the mafia boss Mr. Big. Nick genuinely felt terrible for doing a horrible thing to Mr. Big. The guy was a mafia boss, but he still treated Nick like family. He'd been growing increasingly depressed as a result of it, but he always hid it from Finnick. A thought crossed his mind as it did many times before, would his mother welcome him back? Would she turn him away and disown him? He had to find out.

Nick took a deep breath and raised his paw to knock on the door. He hesitated for a moment before his paw rapped on the door three times, bits of the peeling paint coming off due to the force. “Mom?” Nick called to the other side of the door. “Mom, it….it's me, Nick. I....I wanna come home.”

He waited a minute for something, any type of response from the other side. Nothing. The only ambient sound was his breathing and the occasional car horn from the outside world. He raised his paw and rapped on the door again. “Mom? Are you there I....I'm sorry for the things I said. I hope we can make things right.” More silence. “She must not be home,” Nick said to himself. He would try again later and turned on his heel to head out of the building. 

Suddenly, the sound of footfalls reached his ears. He turned one of his ears towards the direction of the sound. He turned to face the door with a smile. There was the sound of a deadbolt being undone, then the doorknob rattled and turned, allowing the door to break free of the frame. Nick’s smile faded into dismay when he saw the mammal in the door crack. A male pig, slightly taller than him, not a vixen as he expected. The strange mammal scowled at him. “What the hell do you want, fox?” The pig spat with a deep, slightly raspy voice.

Nick was shocked. This was the right address, the right apartment, and yet, someone else was living here. “Uhm, my name is Nicholas Wilde, I-I used to live here. I'm looking for a Rose Margaret Wilde. She's my mother,” Nick said, a little sheepishly, his mind racing.

The pig snorted, looking Nick up and down, scrutinizing him. “I’ve lived here for 8 years. The last tenant had that name. She’s dead, and she didn't have no kids.” The pig said, gruffly and slammed the door. 

Nick felt like he had just been slapped right in the face. “Wait, what!?” He exclaimed as the pig locked the door from the other side. Nick stepped up to the door. “Hey, wait a minute! What are you talking about?”

“Did I stutter? I said she’s dead, now piss off!” The pig's muffled yell came through the door.

Nick wasn’t going to let this go. He pounded his fist on the door. “Hey, you can’t just say that! I want proof!”

“If you don't get outta here, I'll call the cops!” The pig bellowed.

“I don't believe you, you tell me where my mother is!” Said Nick, still pounding his fist on the door. It wasn't long before Nick heard an electronic voice say “ZPD, what is your emergency?” Fear swept through him. “Alright, alright, I'll go!” Nick said and bolted for the stairs to exit the building.

Nick burst through the lobby door of the apartment building. He ran into a nearby alley and sat next to a dumpster. After taking a few minutes to collect himself, he remembered he knew someone in Public Records. Nick pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. Ten missed calls, five texts, all from Finnick. Truthfully, he felt bad for ignoring his closest friend, but he'd address that problem when he came to it. He scrolled through his contacts and found the one he was looking for. He hit “send” and put the phone up to his ear and waited for his contact to pick up. 

After three rings, a voice came on the receiving end. “Hello?”

“Hey, Rob. It's Nick, Nick Wilde.” Nick said.

“Hey, Nicky! How you been, buddy?” said Rob, his voice chipper.

Nick rubbed the back of his head. “Good, good. I've been good. How about you, bud?”

“Oh, I've been alright. At work, but I can't complain. What can I do for you, bud?”

“Well,” Nick drawled. “I'm hoping to call in a solid you owe me.”

“Sure thing, what do you need?” said Rob.

“I need you to look up an obituary for me. The name is Rose Margaret Wilde.” Nick said at length.

“Sure thing, bud. What's your relation to her? Mom?”

Nick tensed, hesitating for a moment. “Estranged aunt.” He lied.

“Okey-dokey. Give me a few minutes, here.” Rob said. He sat humming for a few minutes, occasionally interjecting odd comments like ‘come on, stupid computer’. A few minutes of humming later, Rob finally came through the phone. “Alright, I have one. Rose Margaret Wilde. Last known address was 1047 Twin Peaks Lane, Savanna Central. Says she died of a heart attack on March 8, 1999, she left behind no children or spouse. She did have a husband who died years before, though, Jonathan Wilde. She’s buried next to him at the Zootopia cemetery, eastern side.”

Nick's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He was completely speechless as tears began to well up in his eyes. It wasn't long before his friend tried to get his attention.

“Nick? You alright, bud?” Rob said, concerned.

Nick coughed. And forced a smile. “Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. Thanks a lot, bud. I appreciate it.”

“Hey, no problem, Nick. Anything else I can do for you?” Rob asked.

“Nope, that's it. Thanks again, bud. Bye.” said Nick.

“Anytime, Nick. Bye.”

Nick pushed the “end call” button, got up to his feet and made a beeline straight for the cemetery, wasting absolutely no time.

By the time he arrived at the cemetery, it was already mid dusk. Nick took a few minutes to catch his breath from running before he set out to find his parents’ headstones. The longer he searched, the darker the world got, but that was no problem with his natural night vision, and he continued his search row by row. He stopped cold when he came upon a pair of headstones. One more weather-beaten than the other. The right reading “Jonathan Wilde” and the left reading “Rose Margaret Wilde”. 

“Oh God,” Nick whispered to himself as he moved closer to the left headstone. He stared at it, reading the name “Rose Margaret Wilde” over and over, trying to process the reality of the situation. Nick wanted the pig to have lied to him, he wanted his friend to be wrong about his mother's obituary. 

His shaky legs gave out from under him and his knees hit the ground. “No.” He breathed, heavily. “No, no, no, Mom, no. Please god, no.” Tears welled up in his eyes. Coming back to his mother was his only chance of living an honest life, and now it was gone.  
He wrapped his arms around his torso, clutching his sides as he sobbed, quietly. He bent over and let his head touch the grass, gravity pulling his hood over his head. “I'm so sorry, mom.” He squeaked, sniffling. “I love you. I'm so sorry.” Nick subconsciously laid on his side, and quietly wept until he fell asleep in the grass.

The next morning, a sudden force like being jabbed in the stomach woke Nick from his deep slumber and knocked the wind out of him. “Hey fox, wake up!” Said a gruff male voice with a thick accent. “Ye can't sleep here!”

Nick grasped his stomach, coughing. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the blinding daylight and catch sight of a large muskox towering over him, wearing overalls with a plaid shirt. By Nick's guess, he was the groundskeeper. The bovine stared down at him with disgust. “Didnye hear what ah sed, ye damn fox?”

Nick scrambled to his feet. “Oh, I, I'm sorry. I just fell asleep.” Nick said.

“Ah don’ wanna hear yer excuses, fox!” The Muskox said, aggressively. “Now git outta here before ol Willie plants his hoof up ye bum!” The Bovine kicked at Nick as he ran off. Nick ran a few steps and stopped, turning to look back at the headstones for a moment, only to see Willie step in front of them and drag his hoof against the grass, kicking dirt up against it, getting ready to charge. “Yer askin’ fer it, laddie!” Nick's eyes widened, fearing for his life, he bolted for the cemetery exit, but not before he could hear Willie say “An’ don’ let me catch ye around here again, fox! Ah never forgit a face!”

Nick wandered the streets of Savannah Central for hours, not having any particular destination, still in shock at how suddenly his life was turned upside down. He finally turned into an alley and sat next to a dumpster and leaned his back against the wall. He stared at the ground, idly moving a piece of trash around with his footpaw. He started to wonder what he’d do, now. He wondered how he would move on if it were even possible. Tears began to sting his eyes as the reality sank in that the only glimmer of light in his life was gone, forever. For years, he'd held on to the hope that he could come home. He felt it deep down, but now, it was gone.

Anger began to boil up inside him as his thoughts went back to how he'd treated his mother before he ran away. He thought back to the last time they spoke, which was much less than pleasant. His mother caught him with stolen money, they had a fight, and Nick's last words to his mother were, “I hate you!” before he ran to his bedroom and climbed out the window. Now, he was hating himself for what he said. His muzzle wrinkled into a snarl as anger boiled over to rage, and without thinking, he balled his paw into a fist and slammed it into the side of the metal dumpster. Nick instantly regretted his act as pain shot through his paw and lower arm. He quickly withdrew his paw and cradled it, growling in frustration. After the initial pain went away, he calmed down and opened and closed his fist, wriggled his digits and rolled his wrist around. Satisfied that his assault on the dumpster didn't break any bones, he rested his paw in his lap, and let his head land against the brick wall with a sigh. 

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he nursed his sore paw. Nick began to think maybe he could go back-- “No!” He said to himself. “No. I am not going back to that. I can't hustle anymore.” His mind was made up. Despite the good money he made, he was extremely unhappy, though he never let it show to Finnick. There was no one left to believe in him, no one he can turn to. He knew there was nothing left for him, now. His thoughts shifted to a subject he'd thought about several times before; Nick decided to go out on his own terms. 

But how would he do it? Getting a gun wouldn't be easy at all. And a knife would hurt like hell. He started to think about jumping. From a bridge Into the water? No, he'd probably survive that. Maybe the warehouse by the docks. Yeah. Big enough height to kill him, instantly. And remote enough that he wouldn't traumatize a whole lot of mammals. Nick rose to his feet, pulled out his phone, flipped it open, and spent a few minutes texting Finnick. 

“Hey, buddy. I'm sorry I haven't responded, but I can't go on anymore. I'll miss you.” 

He hesitated a moment before he hit send. Once the phone indicated the message was sent, he closed it up and threw it in the dumpster, then started off towards the docks. Along the way, Nick would pause every so often and reflected on his decision to end his own life. But the reminder of how his life came crashing down made him move forward. 

Coming up to a corner he noticed a homeless mammal sleeping on a bench with a small aluminum can on the ground underneath. Nick looked in the can and saw there were only a few coins inside. He reached into his pocket and fished out a pawful of bills, about a couple hundred dollar’s worth. This was all the money he had, but he figured he wouldn't need it, considering what he had planned, so he stuffed it in the can and rounded the corner.

Nick became so lost in his own thoughts that he was barely aware of his own surroundings. Suddenly, a door to a shop swung open and hit him in the nose. He cried out, stumbling backward and holding his nose. Four prey mammals; a deer, a zebra, a pig, and a rabbit, all teenagers had come bursting excitedly out of the comic book store holding their purchased goods. The zebra turned to look at Nick, who was still holding his nose, glaring at them. “Hey watch where you're going, fox!” the adolescent zebra sneered, and ran off with his friends, all laughing obnoxiously.

Nick bore his teeth under his paws. “You watch it, you little shit,” Nick muttered angrily under his breath. Covering his teeth with his lips, he released his muzzle with a groan and ran his tongue over his nose. He tasted a little blood, but his nose wasn't broken. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly, slumping. 

Suddenly, there was movement at the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see the store owner putting a graphic novel in the window. The book had a red starry oval sticker with the word “NEW” printed on it. Nick stepped closer to the building and put his paws on the window to get a better look at the product. It was a Supermammal comic named “Grounded”.

Nick studied the cover of the book. The background was white with Supermammal's red and yellow shield covering most of the page. In the yellow at the top was the title of the book which read in black lettering “SUPERMAMMAL” and in red lettering “GROUNDED”. In the red borders and the “S” of the shield were emblazoned the faces of dozens of different mammals, both male and female, and predator and prey alike. In front of the shield was Supermammal, a buff panther drawn in a strolling motion towards the viewer, his bright red cape flowing in the wind, and a stern expression on his face. It always struck Nick odd that a pair of prey animals from so many years ago would create a predator superhero.

Nick was fascinated by the book, and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was the blunt aptness of the title that reflected him in some way. He certainly felt grounded in this moment. A slightly rough voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.  
“You gonna stand there and drool on my window all day, or are you gonna buy it?”

Nick took a step back and looked to his right and saw a whitetail deer with large antlers, who looked to be in his 50’s wearing a pawlo shirt and jeans standing next to Nick holding the door open with one hoof, and the other hoof resting on his hip, scrutinizing him. “I'm sorry, what?” Nick asked. 

The buck nodded towards the graphic novel sitting in the window. “The book I just put in the window. 'Supermammal Grounded.' You're practically drooling over it on my window,” he said.

Nick looked the store owner up and down. “Aren't you going to chase me away?” Nick asked.

The shopkeep pursed his lips and shook his head. “I may be a bit of an asshole, but I'm not a dick. A paying customer is a paying customer. Now, are gonna buy the book or not?”

Nick never bought a comic book in his life, much less a graphic novel. However, he was very curious as to what the book held inside. “How much?” he asked.

“$22.99 plus tax,” the shopkeep answered.

Nick gave it another few moments of thought before he finally made his decision. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll buy it,” he said, smiling.

Smiling back, the buck beckoned Nick with a jerk of his head. “Come on, I’ll ring you up,”

Nick followed the deer into the store and grabbed one of the copies of the comic off the shelf. When he got to the counter, he reached into his pocket for the money, but cursed as his eyes widened and ears drooped when he realized he had no money. He completely forgot he gave it all to the homeless mammal minutes earlier.

The buck looked at Nick his his head tilted. “You don't have any money, do you?”

Nick hung his head, “No…I did...” he said sadly, looking back towards the entrance of the shop. He momentarily thought that he could just go back to the homeless mammal and take just enough to pay for the book, but he shook himself of those thoughts. He may not have made an honest buck, but even he had principles. Stealing or hustling the sick, disabled, elderly, or homeless was beyond him. He turned his attention back to the shopkeep. “Well….thanks anyway, sir,” Nick turned and walked out the door and resumed his journey.

The deer stood behind the counter, watching Nick leave. A part of him thought the fox may be trying to pull some kind of trick, but given the fact that he saw the fox get hit in the nose with the door and taunted by the adolescents who were in his store minutes earlier, his suspicion was gradually replaced by sympathy. The buck walked out of the store, looked in the direction Nick went to and called out to him, “Hey fox!” he said, “Wait up a sec.”

Nick stopped and turned to see the deer beckoning Nick over with his hoof. the vulpine turned and walked back to the shop, stopping in front of the deer.

“Look fox, I'll be honest with you,” the buck began, “I saw what those kids did to you with the door. So, let me cut you a deal, ok?”

Nick looked at the deer with mild scrutiny, “okay?” He said, “What do you have in mind?”

“See, I'm watching my 6 year old nephew,” the deer said gesturing behind him with his thumb, “and he just loves these comics. And I can't keep an eye on him while I set up these displays for a special event coming up tomorrow. If you can sit down with him and read it to him, I'll let you keep it afterwards and pay for it, myself.”

Nick stood floored by the buck’s generosity, he couldn't remember the last time someone had been this gracious. He began to think whether or not he could do this favor for the shopkeep. He had never watched children, before. He mentally weighed the pros and cons of doing this favor before his thoughts were interrupted by the deer speaking to him.

“Look buddy, I don’t have time to dilly-dally around. Do you want the book, or not?”

“Uh yeah. Yeah, I do,” Nick said quickly, with a smile, deciding that a buck saved is a buck earned.

The deer smiled back, “Okay, follow me.” The deer led Nick back into the store behind the counter and down a short hallway, grabbing the book on the way. The buck abruptly paused and turned to Nick. “I almost forgot, what's your name?” The shopkeep queried.

“Nick,” he replied.

“Nick?” The buck said, extending his hoof. “I'm Buck, nice to meet you.”

The two mammals shook paws before Buck opened a door to a room where a small fawn, who was a little taller than Nick sat on the floor, playing with a Supermammal toy. “Hey, Jeremy,” said the deer upon entering the room, “What's Supermammal doing?”  
The fawn looked up at his uncle with a smile, “He's saving Lois Lynx from Lex Lupor!”

“That's awesome!” said Buck, acting excited for the little fawn’s adventure. He crouched down next to the fawn, pointing a thumb in Nick's direction. “Hey, I'd like you to meet my friend, Nick.” He turned to Nick, Gesturing to his nephew. “Nick, this is Jeremy.”  
The little fawn leaned over to get a better look at Nick and shyly waved at him, smiling.

Nick stepped forward and crouched down on one knee, giving Jeremy a reassuring smile and extending his paw, “It's nice to meet you, Jeremy,” said Nick in a friendly tone. 

Minding his manners, Jeremy got to his feet and shook Nick's paw, smiling back.

“Jeremy, Nick is a big fan of Supermammal, too,” Buck spoke up.

Jeremy's eyes lit up, “Really? What's your favorite Supermammal villain?”

Nick thought for a moment, “hmmmm, I think it would have to be Lex Lupor.” He said.

“Mine, too!” The little fawn exclaimed.

The shopkeep tapped his nephew on the shoulder. “Hey Jeremy, do you mind if Nick here reads you the new Supermammal comic?”

Jeremy's face lit up even more, “There's a new comic out!?” He said excitedly.

“There sure is!” Buck held up the book to the fawn. “Would you like Nick to read it to you?”

“Yeah!”

“Awesome!” Buck handed Nick the book and patted him on the shoulder. “I'll be back when I'm done setting up the displays. You two have fun!”

“We will!” said Nick, taking the book and nodding to Buck. As the deer exited the room, leaving the door open a crack, Nick sat down cross legged on the floor next to the young fawn with the book open in his lap and began reading aloud.

Nick sat on the floor cross-legged as Jeremy sat with him, both eager to learn the latest Supermammal adventure. He read aloud as much to Jeremy as he was to himself about Supermammal walking through the city of Phaunadelphia, helping a wolf fix his car, meeting Lois Lynx and telling her to tell Perry that Clark is running his story. Nick also reads about Supermammal helping with cleaning a restaurant, stopping a gang of drug dealers, and advises an elder moose to go to the doctor to get his heart checked. His interest in the book began to wither until the final adventure of Supermammal in Phaunadelphia really caught his attention. 

He read about Supermammal flying up to a suicidal female lynx named Felicity Rose, promising her that he won't try to stop her. Nick trails off when he reads Felicity mentioning burying her mother.  
“My mom's gone, too..” Jeremy said solemnly.

Nick looked at the fawn sympathetically and gently patted him on the back, “Join the club, kiddo,” He said.

Nick went back to reading the comic out loud, watching Supermammal convince Felicity to not take her own life by telling her that if she thinks there could be just one more happy day, then she should take his paw. After some consideration, she steps out into the air...into Supermammal’s arms.

Nick sat in silence, in awe of what he had read. A tear ran down his cheek as he reflected on recent events, and throughout his life. “Happy day,” he said to himself. He became lost in thought, but was snapped back to reality when Jeremy spoke up.

“That was an awesome story! When I grow up, I wanna be just like Supermammal and save people. Can you read it, again?”

Nick offered a smile to him, trying not to sound too enthusiastic to read the book again, “Sure, bud.” He said.

As Nick read the book again, Jeremy began to feel drowsy and fell asleep before Nick was even halfway through. 

Nick was almost finished reading through the second time to himself when he noticed Buck standing in the doorway. “He's asleep,” Nick said quietly, smiling and nodding towards Jeremy.

Buck smiled back and stepped into the room, covering his nephew with his jacket. He then stood up and gestured Nick to follow him with his hoof. 

Carrying the book with him, Nick got to his feet and followed the shopkeep to the register, setting the book on the counter. The buck rang up the book, took his own money out of his pocket and put it in the till, then handed the book to Nick. “It's a pleasure doing business with you, sir, have a nice day,” said the shopkeep.

“You too, thank you so much,” said Nick taking the book and nodding. He turned on his heel and walked out of the store, subconsciously going back the way he came.

With his nose buried in the book, Nick didn't wander the streets aimlessly for too long before the sound of screeching tires caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the sound to see a familiar rust colored van with beautiful artwork airbrushed on the side, and a deep voice bellowed, “Hey, Dumbass!”

“Ah, crap,” Nick cursed to himself, watching his friend, Finnick hop out of the van and walk up to him. He'd been so caught up in recent events that he completely forgot about his friend. He closed up the book and placed it under his arm.

“You wanna tell me what the hell this is?” The adult Fennec Fox yelled at him, showing him the last text Nick sent him.

“I would say that's a phone, Finnick.” Nick said, clearly trying to avoid the question.

Finnick growled at him, “Don’t bullshit me, Nick, or I will break your kneecaps!”

Nick held up his paws, “Alright, alright, bud. Keep your shirt on.” He sighed, taking a moment to try to find the right words. He didn't have the heart to tell his best friend he had planned to commit suicide. He then got an idea, given the absence of his phone, money, and his bruised nose. “I...got mugged.”

The tiny fennec looked at Nick with scrutiny, “Mugged?” he said, skeptically.

Nick nodded, frowning, “Some wolf punk punched me in the nose and stole my phone and all the money I had.”

“Really? Then what's that shiny new book, there?” said Finnick, gesturing to the book Nick had under his arm.

Nick glanced downward at the book, “Oh this? A deer saw what happened and gave it to me.”

“Okay, so what about this text from you?” Finnick asked waving his phone.

Nick shrugged, “Insult to injury, I guess.”

Finnick rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, Nick. Do you seriously expect me to believe that load of sh-”

“Oh hi, Nick! Enjoying the book?” Said a familiar deer upon seeing Nick after rounding the corner.

Finnick stood there slightly bewildered at the newcomer while Nick simply waved back with the book in his paw. “Yep! Thanks again, Buck.” 

“Anytime.” Said Buck as he passed them and entered his apartment building.

Finnick stood there with his mouth hung open for a moment before he relented. “Alright, alright. You got me. You good to go?”

Nick hesitated for a moment. He definitely didn't want to get back into the shady fur rug business. Movement caught his periphery, and he looked up to see an adult elephant with her child carrying a huge popsicle come out of an ice cream shop across the street. He could practically imagine an illuminated light bulb hanging over his head as a smile grew on his features. “Actually,” he began,”I was thinking we could get out of that fur rug business.”

Finnick rolled his eyes, “What did you have in mind?”

Nick's smile widened as he looked back down at the tiny fennec, “How do you feel about wearing an elephant costume?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> I wanna thank everyone who helped me with my first fanfic!
> 
> In no particular order
> 
> AlanSchezar  
> Ittybittykittytittys  
> Drummermax  
> Johnsoneer
> 
> If I missed anyone, please let me know!
> 
> Thanks, guys. love ya!
> 
> I do not own any of the Zootopia characters, nor any of the Superman characters. This fanfic was inspired from this Superman comic which is actually an excerpt from the graphic novel: "Superman Grounded" https://imgur.com/gallery/Ijdxh 
> 
> I want to add that suicide is never funny, nor is it something to just dismiss. Life is a very precious thing. Please, do not waste it...
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255

As the memories faded in his mind, Judy gently stroked the fur on Nick’s neck. He hummed, leaning into her touch, “And we hustled using the jumbo pops ever since,” he looked into her eyes, “that is, until a certain bunny came along and straightened me out.”  
“Gosh Nick,” she said softly, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I'm so sorry.”

Nick gently wrapped his arms around her torso, holding her close, “I’ve sort of made my peace with it. I still miss her every day.” Nick sat in silence, wondering what it’d be like to have his mother here. He thought about her reaction when he’d reveal to her he’d completely turned his life around by showing up in a legitimate police uniform, his golden, shiny name tag and shield standing out among the blue, pressed shirt. He envisioned the look of pure joy on her face, tears running down her cheeks and wrapping her in a hug, and then revealing Judy to his mother, and the two of them hitting it off. These thoughts made him smile a bit, and a single tear ran down his cheek and landed on Judy’s head, “She would have loved you.”

Judy gently pulled away, “You think so?”

“Absolutely,” He said, nodding. “She was one of the few progressive thinkers. I see some of her optimism in you...and come to think of it, you and her have the same color eyes.”

Judy chuckled, flattered that she reminded him of his mother in some ways.. “So, do you feel better?” she asked.

He slowly nodded, “I….actually do. I feel a lot better, now. Like a huge, rusty weight’s been lifted off me.”

Judy smiled widely, “I’m so glad to hear that, It’s been a long time coming. Do you wanna stay the night?”

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, cocking his head a bit.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll just sleep at your place two nights in a row to make up for it.”

Nick hummed, “You know Carrots, I’ve got an idea.” he said.

“What is it?” asked Judy.

“Well, this is just off the top of my head, really. But…..How about we sleep together every night, in an apartment of our very own?” He said.

She rolled her eyes and gave him an alluring look. “Really? Off the top of your head, huh?” she said in a deadpanned tone.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said.

“You sure someone else didn't come up with that?”

Nick put his paw to his heart, “Madam!” Nick said in a feigned shock and hurt tone, “You dare to insinuate that I stole an idea from a certain bunny who may or may not have made a similar suggestion months ago? I am shocked!” He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her with his nose in the air.

Judy rolled her eyes again, stood up on her bed, rested her elbows on his shoulders and began to gently scratch the fur under Nick's chin, generating a purr from him.

“Rrrrrrrr, you always know how to get me, Carrots.” he said.

Mmmm, that's because I know you too well.” Judy raised her head to speak into his ear, “And I think it's a wonderful idea,” she said softly, kissing his cheek.

“I knew you'd like it,” he said, leaning into her kiss.

“Come to bed, hon,’ said Judy.

The mention of the word “bed” suddenly made Nick's eyelids very heavy, “That actually sounds swell, right about now,” 

Judy moved both of their mugs to her desk as Nick took off his shirt and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, and handed both items to Judy, who draped his shirt over the back of her chair, and plugged his phone in the charger next to hers on her desk. Both mammals were so tired that neither of them noticed the time was 0530, nearly dawn. 

As Nick lay himself on his back, Judy climbed under the covers next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her tiny frame, pulling her close her head resting on his chest.

"Nick?" said Judy looking up at him, her voice low and soft.

"Hmm?" Nick

Looking into his eyes, she took his paw in hers, rubbing her thumb over it, "Thank you for telling me."

Nick smiled and gave her paw a kiss, "It's been a long time coming," he said, his voice in a similar tone, his smile then faded, "I'm sorry it took me so lo-"

"Shhh," she put a finger to his lips, cutting him off, "You have nothing to apologize for, Nick. You needed to tell me on your own time, and you did. And it was worth waiting every minute for," She nuzzled his cheek. “I love you, Nick,” she said.

Humming, Nick smiled and returned her nuzzle, adding a kiss, “I love you too, Judy.” He said.

They pulled each other closer with Judy's head tucked beneath Nick's chin and fell into a slumber in each other's embrace. Nick's nightmare never again resurfaced.

\-----

After unpacking the last box, Nick and Judy declared themselves officially moved into their new one bedroom apartment after a month and a half of searching and settling. There were items from both mammal's apartments, such as the Keurig from Judy's place, and Nick's record player, but multiple officers pitched in their own money to buy new furniture for their apartment. Among those were the sectional couch with a pull-out bed for guests, a dining room table and chairs with seats for 6, a couple guest chairs, and a bed.

Judy stood in front of the stove, skillfully mixing up a tomato sauce for a celebratory dinner she was making for herself and Nick. Stuffed shells with ricotta cheese and spinach and homemade tomato sauce with mozzarella cheese on top. She'd learned to cook growing up in Bunnyburrow, and because she considered this dish special, she didn't want Nick messing it up, so she made him watch TV in the living room, even though she was teaching him to cook, as well. They'd made a deal that whoever cooked, the other did dishes.

“Would you object to some tunes, hunbun?” Nick said as he shut off the TV.

“No, go ahead, Nick. Could do for some, right now,” said Judy.

Nick got up and padded over to his record player. Gave a moment's thought before he opened the cupboard underneath revealing his collection. He fingered through the collection of 45s until he found one by Hank Woolyams and pulled it out. A sly grin spread on his muzzle as he thought about what Judy was currently doing in the kitchen. After turning the volume up and making the proper adjustments for a 45 rpm disc, he sat it on the turntable over the adapter and placed the needle on the starting point, then quickly padded to just outside the entrance of the kitchen.

While she stirred the concoction in the pan, Judy's ear swiveled to Nick's direction, and she turned to see him standing near the bar. “Nick, what are you--”

The sound of a vintage recording of a steel guitar echoed through the apartment, cutting her off, and Nick started dance-walking toward her, his tail bouncing to the beat of the music and swishing side to side Judy instantly recognized the song, as her father played so much old country when she was growing up. “Oh god, Nick. You're not--”

Nick started loudly singing along as he continued dance-walking toward her, “Hey, heeeeyyyy, good lookin’! Whaaaaaatcha got cookin’? How's about cookin’ somethin’ up with meeeeee?”

Smiling and chuckling, Judy put a paw to her face and shook her head, then turned her attention back to dinner before Nick wrapped his arms around her torso, bouncing to the beat of the music and swaying both his and her hips back and forth and kept singing, but in a softer tone.

“Heeeeyyyy sweet baby, dooooontcha think maybe, we could find us a brand new recipeeeeeee? I got a hot rod Herd and a two dollar bill, and I know a spot right over the hill, there's soda pop and the dancin’s free. So if you wanna have fun, come along with me. say, heeeeyyyy good lookin’, whaaaaaatcha got cookin’? How's about cookin’ somethin’ up with meeeeee?”

“You are such a dork” Judy said, chuckling.

Nick hummed, “The dorkiest.” He said. “How's it coming?” 

“The sauce is nearly ready.” she replied.

Nick nuzzled her neck gently, “Mmmm, you saucy bunny.”

She nuzzled him back, “The sauciest.”

“So, what are we having with this yummy smelling stuff?” Asked Nick.

Judy was about to reply to his query when a sudden realization dawned on her, and she slapped her paw to her forehead, “Oh crap! I forgot to get the caesar salad mix!” She turned around to face him, “Nick, will you run to the store real quick and get some, please?”

“Awwwww, do I have toooo?” He whined.

“Yes, you doooooo,” she said, matching his tone, “If you want this dinnerrrrrrr,”

Nick groaned, “Alright, Carrots,” he said, turning to leave, but Judy grabbed his tie and pulled him back to her.

“Tell you what,” she said softly, stroking his tie and meeting his gaze, smiling.”If you get the salad, you can also get us some blueberry ice cream.”

If Nick’s face was a lightbulb, Judy would have been blinded by how brightly it lit up along with his ears shooting straight up, tail wagging so furiously, it could practically knock someone unconscious, and a squeak emanating from his throat.

Judy giggled, “I knew that'd get you. You're such a kit!” she kissed his muzzle, let go of his tie and patted his shoulders, “Now get going, dinner will be ready, soon.”

“Yes, ma'am!” Nick said giving a two fingered salute. He padded to the living room and grabbed his wallet, phone, keys, badge, conceal carry, “I love you!” Nick called to Judy as he threw on his jacket before heading out the door.

“Love you, too!” she called back.

\----

Nick stood 4th in line of the checkout counter for smaller mammals at the grocery store, carrying the Caesar salad mix, blueberry ice cream, and LED light bulbs (at Judy's request via the messenger app) in the basket in his paw, idly checking his Muzzlebook on his phone. He'd been out for at least 25 minutes, and dinner would be finished just as he got home.

When he got close enough, Nick put the basket on the conveyor belt and set the divider behind it. He continued browsing Muzzlebook until it was his turn. The cashier began scanning the items when a tiny voice caught hers and Nick's attention.

“Excuse me, but I'd like to pay for your items,” a tiny, elderly chipmunk said.

Nick looked down to the tiny mammal. She wore a sky blue floral print shirt with blue jeans and rather thick eyeglasses. He looked around him, then back to her, “Are you talking to me, ma’am?” he said.

The elderly doe nodded, “Yes, young tod. I want to pay for your things.”

Nick barely showed it, but he was caught completely off guard by this generous chipmunk, who seemed to have a bit of familiarity. He raised his paw to wave her off, “That's very generous of you, ma'am,” he said, “But I'm afraid I must decline.” He began to turn back to his own business when he felt her grab his finger. 

“Please, I insist,” she pressed, lifting the divider between his and her items.

“Ma'am, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but I--”

She cut him off, her voice stern, “Young tod, I won't take no for an answer. If you don't let me do this for you, you will greatly offend me.”

Nick rubbed his muzzle with his paw, sighing. He took a quick glance at the mammals around him, who stared at him with judging eyes, then looked back at the chipmunk standing in front of him. He heaved a defeated sigh, he knew he wasn't going to win. “I guess I have little choice. Do what you wish, madam.”

Almost immediately, mammals around him began voicing their protests, telling her that Nick is taking advantage of her, that he's a no-good, shifty fox. But the simple act of the chipmunk raising her paw silenced them all, abruptly. She gave each mammal a disappointed glare, before speaking up, 

“For your information, I happen to know exactly who this young tod is!” She said, gesturing to Nick, “Now, I don't want to hear another word from you horrible, judgemental mammals!” She scolded, pointing a finger at them. The tiny chipmunk then took her card out of her purse and swiped it on the reader, as Nick simply stood there, speechless. The cashier reluctantly tapped her screen, allowing the doe to enter her PIN, and make the purchase. Nick took his bagged items and thanked the cashier, only getting a huff in response. Nick simply shrugged and followed the chipmunk out of the store.

“Ma'am,” Nick called to the elderly doe, who turned around to meet his gaze. “Ma'am, that was a very kind of you to pay for my stuff, but I gotta ask...why did you do it?”

“I had to repay you, somehow, young tod,” she said.

Nick gave her a puzzled look, “Repay? Forgive me for saying, madam, but I don't recall ever meeting you. Repay me for what?”

The chipmunk smiled at him, “We haven't met, but i wanted to repay you,” She placed her paw on his, “for saving my granddaughter.”

The familiarity of this elderly chipmunk suddenly hit him. He never actually saw Monica's grandmother, but he now had no doubt that this was indeed her. 

Before Nick could say anything, she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her level, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “Thank you, Officer Wilde. You gave my Monica a new lease on life. You're a true Supermammal,” she then turned around, and walked off with her groceries, leaving Nick dumbfounded.

A few short minutes later, Nick stood at the threshold of his apartment building, reflecting on the events that transpired in the store. He finally dug out his keys and unlocked the door. He saw Judy sitting on the couch upon opening the door, nearly fully immersed in a show she was watching on TV.

She smiled when she saw him come through. “Hey, welcome back, Nick!” she said in her signature cheerful tone. 

“Hey, Carrots,” Nick said softly, pushing the door closed with his footpaw and locking it.

Nick's tone puzzled her, “Everything okay?” she said, a tint of concern showing in her voice.

Nick chuckled as he sat down on the couch, setting the grocery bags down by his feet, “You know.. for the first time in a long time, I think everything is okay, thanks to you,”

Confused, Judy rose an eyebrow at him, “Nick, what are you talking about? What happened at the store?”

Nick turned to meet her gaze, smiling. He recounted the events that took place in the store in fine detail, prompting different reactions from Judy; surprise and happiness that someone would do something so kind for a fox; annoyance that mammals were being so prejudiced; finally, shock and joy that the mammal who was so kind to Nick turned out to be Monica's grandmother.

“Oh, Nick,” she breathed “That's so wonderful! But why are you thanking me?” She asked.

Nick stroked the fur on her head, brushing one ear down, “Because, Judy…...you saved me. Saved me from the life I'd been living. It's because of you that I was able to save Monica.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder, “Thank you, Judy,” he said, his voice beginning to break, “Thank you.”

Judy wanted to counter Nick's words, but couldn't say anything. She simply returned his embrace, melting into his arms. Although, she couldn't deny that it was, indeed, her who steered Nick in the right direction after they worked the Nighthowler case, together. A tang of happiness washed over her upon thinking about it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard him start sniffing the air.

“Um, sweetie? How long did you set dinner to cook for?” He asked, breaking their embrace.

“35 minutes, why?”

“I, uhhh...think dinner might be a little overdone,” he said.

“What?” Judy said, looking up at the clock on the wall. Her ears shot up and her eyes went wide when she realized what time it was. “Oh, crap!” she exclaimed. She hopped off the couch and hurdled over the bar and landing in the kitchen, cursing the whole way.  
Nick followed her and stood out of the way at the kitchen entrance. 

Judy could now smell dinner burning in the oven as she quickly hopped onto her rolling stool and rolled herself to the counter. Donning oven mitts, Judy flung the oven door open and pulled the dish out and sat it near the sink, kicking the oven door shut along the way. She tore the aluminum foil off and a cloud of black smoke broke free. What should have been a beautiful display of pasta, spinach, cheese and tomato sauce, was now a very overcooked abomination.

“I don’t understand!” she said, snatching the timer off the counter, “the timer should have-”, she saw that the display was blinking, but there was no sound coming from the device. Judy let out a frustrated groan. “It is going off, but there’s no sound! That’s the last time I buy a timer from the dollar store!” She said, tossing the timer on the floor. Judy stood on her stool, silently seething at the ruined dinner. She took a couple of forks out of the drawer and picked through it. She heaved a frustrated sigh when she realized there was nothing salvageable in the dish. She rested her elbow on the counter and her head on her paw, staring at the charred concoction. 

Her ear perked up when she heard Nick speak up. “You destroyed our dinner,” he said in a low, husky tone.

“Ugh, Nick, I already feel like crap.” She turned around to face him, “You don't hav-” Her words were cut off when she saw he wasn't speaking to her but to the timer he was holding in his paw, his gaze intense and serious.

Now fully aware he has Judy's attention, Nick continued with his monologue, “You failed to let us know when dinner was ready, and in doing so, have destroyed our very special meal. And for that, you shall pay the ultimate price,” with that, Nick dropped the timer on the floor, lifted his footpaw and brought it down on the timer, crushing the cheaply made product, the thin, brittle plastic making a satisfying crunch like a large, dry leaf in the park in autumn. He lifted his heel and twisted his foot to ensure its total destruction. “You can't hurt anyone, anymore,” he said. 

“Jeez, Nick. Could you get any more dramatic?” Judy said, crossing her arms and giving him a look.

“Just did what needed to be done, Carrots,” Nick said with a smile as he picked up the destroyed timer and threw it in the garbage. He then turned back to Judy who was still sulking over the ruined entree. He placed an arm around her shoulder, “You know….” he began, “we're not completely moved in, technically.”

Judy turned to meet his gaze, “What do you mean?”

“Well....we still have to replace all the bulbs with our LED ones,” he said, gesturing to the grocery bags sitting on the table Nick put them on while on his way to the kitchen, earlier, “Only then will be officially moved in.”

Judy took a moment to consider Nick's words as she stared at the dish, scowling. He was right, though part of her wished he wasn't. She sighed and leaned her head against her chest, “I guess you're right, Nick,” she said.  
He gave her a little peck on top of her head, “That's my girl. Hey, tomorrow, we'll install those lights, then get the stuff at the store to make this again, whaddya say?”

She stroked his arm, “Sure, I'd like that.”

“Good,” Nick said, “And I wanna help, this time. No if’s, and’s, or butts,” he emphasized the last word by pinching her hindquarters, causing her to yelp and jump a little.

“YEEK! Nick!” she said, swatting his arm, laughing. “Okay, okay, you can help”

“I'm excited!” He said, padding over to the grocery bags, taking the items out and putting them away, but not before showing Judy the tub of blueberry ice cream with a toothy grin.

“But what are we gonna do for dinner, tonight?” asked Judy.

Nick stood there with his paw on his hip, staring off into the distance, “I really don't know…..maybe pizza?” he said.

Judy thought for a moment, then a smile spread on her face, “You know what?” She began, “Pizza sounds amazing, right now.” she picked up her phone, “I'll call Savannah Pizza. Hopefully, we'll get that Fennec, Mandy to deliver it. I like her!” She began  
searching the number on Zoogle.

Nick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, “Sounds good, love,” he kissed her cheek, “And Judy?”

“Hmm?” 

He nuzzled her neck, “Thank you,”

She smiled, as she knew exactly what he was thanking her for. She cupped his cheek in her paw and kissed his muzzle, “You're welcome, sweetie.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Nick plays on the record player is "Hey Good Lookin' - Hank Williams
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPf71ne4qRA


End file.
